Aaron Salomon (Earth-616)
The five mutants, abandoned by Magneto, were hired by the Mandrill and given the team name of the Mutant Force, a name they kept in the following years. They attacked a Colorado Air-Force base with an army of female warriors (under the control of the Mandrill). When the Defenders (Hellcat, Valkyrie, Wasp, Yellowjacket) attacked, Salomon constricted around Valkyrie, until Yellowjacket zapped him. When things got out of hand, Burner, Lifter, and Peepers were able to escape with a pile of gold and an unconscious Yellowjacket, leaving Salomon and Shocker behind. - The three villains battled the Defenders alongside the women warriors again and rescued their teammates. During the battle, the Wasp hit Salomon with a blast, then Burner's flames kept Salomon from attacking for a time. Salomon constricted around a fallen Hellcat. After capturing Valkyrie, Hellcat, and the Wasp, they returned to the base, where Mandrill put the women under his control and put Valkyrie in charge of the Mutant Force. The mutants caroused with the controlled women, and Salomon made out with one. After the Wasp escaped, the Mandrill ordered his forces to attack the Air Force again. In their battle with the army, Salomon wrapped himself around individual soldiers. All the surviving soldiers were rounded up in one building and held under an electrical field created by the Shocker. Nighthawk attacked, and soon the field was shorted out and the Mutant Force was quickly defeated. The Mutant Force, still in custody, was brought before a special United States Intelligence Services branch. They agreed to become special government operatives in exchange for full presidential pardons. After the Hulk invaded a baseball stadium, the Mutant Force was sent in with the army to stop him, and the stadium was evacuated. During the battle, Salomon tried to suffocate the Hulk by constricting around his head, but was thrown aside into Shocker. Valkyrie and Hellcat attacked, and Valkyrie knocked a structure down on the mutants, allowing the Hulk to escape. The Mutant Force was called to testify against the Defenders in what they thought was a government inquisition (but was actually the alien Tribunal). Lifter testified about their recent battle with the Defenders. No longer working for the government, the Mutant Force (minus Peepers) was recruited by the Secret Empire alongside several other operatives. Mad-Dog was put in charge of the Mutant Force. Mad-Dog and the Mutant Force were sent in to attack the Defenders at the wedding of Hellcat and the Son of Satan in Greentown, Ohio. During the battle, Salomon restrained the Beast by constricting around him, but the Beast shortly knocked Slither unconscious. The villains were quickly defeated. The villains were held in S.H.I.E.L.D. null-fields for questioning. Professor Power arranged for their release while Leviathan created a distraction. Equipped with special strength-sapping devices, Calley fought alongside the other Secret Empire operatives (Mad Dog, Mutant Force, Leviathan, Seraph, and Harridan) against the Defenders, who were quickly captured. Mad Dog and the Mutant Force fought off the attacking Defenders while the Secret Empire launched a satellite that would start a world war. The satellite exploded, and the Defenders quickly defeated the villains. For unknown reasons, Salomon joined up with the Viper, an international terrorist and murderer, and began to act as her lackey. While there, his intelligence seemed far less. He followed her plan to infiltrate the Serpent Society and release a toxin into the water that would turn much of America into human snakes. Salomon, with Viper, Coachwhip, and Puff Adder, helped interrogate the villainous members of the Serpent Society to coax them into joining Viper's group. Black Mamba, the Asp, Diamondback and Bushmaster (with the deposed Sidewinder) refused to join with Viper, but the rest of the villains did. When Captain America, Diamondback, and Nomad attacked and started defeating the villains, Salomon leaped at Captain America and was zapped by one of Coachwhip's whips. Later, Salomon leaped on Demolition Man (also attacking), but was brutally knocked out by Nomad. Salomon was taken captive aboard the heroes ship. Nomad, D-Man, and Diamondback were joined by the Falcon. Nomad brutally interrogated Salomon. The heroes landed the ship and ran out, leaving Salomon tied up aboard. - As part of Viper's group, the Fangs (with Bludgeon, Heat-Ray, and Razorblade, Salomon assisted Viper in her latest nihilistic plot, to blind every American who owned a TV set. When Viper was captured, she was tortured by the Red Skull's agent, the Iron Monger, who broke Viper's leg. The Fangs, armed with guns and jet-packs, rescued Viper. Back at the base, Captain America (Steve Rogers), Battlestar, and Silver Sable attacked. Salomon constricted around Sable, who stabbed him with several weapons and left him moaning in pain. The heroes successfully stopped the plot. Back together with the Mutant Force, Salomon attacked an armored truck for money. The New Warriors noticed and attacked. Speedball bounced an unconscious Salomon into the open truck. All the villains were quickly defeated. Following the events of House of M, Slither may have been stripped of his mutant powers. | Powers = Slither greatly resembles a large snake with arms and legs, and has scaled skin. Slither can wrap his flexible body around an opponent as a snake can, and constrict himself, exerting suffocating pressure upon his victim. Has superhuman strength and endurance. | Abilities = | Strength = Unrevealed, superhuman. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = }} Category:Serpent Society members Category:Mutant Force members Category:Brotherhood of Mutants members Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Durability (Superhuman) Category:Stretching